Punk Rock Princess
by Noun Nerd
Summary: Rikku has enough of Gippal's bullying and she wants sweet revenge ... PLs R


I don't own ffx-2 characters .

Well enjoy the story , and review please :)

* * *

Punk Rock Princess

By :

Nanou aka Gunkbabe

* * *

On a normal sunny day , a blond young girl was running towards a saving sphere . She didn't look too happy , infect she looked mad … 

Her hands were fist while running , her eyebrows were frowned , and the glare she gave with her eyes could kill a person .

" Aaaargh … Always the same ! " She muttered , wrapping her scarf around her neck .

It always was the same stupid tune , and she was sick of it . Why did he always had to say that? She has a name , you know ? But no , always ' Cid's girl ' or ' little girl ' . Why does he do it ? He thinks it is funny or he just likes to say it … Well she certainly doesn't like to hear it !

" That one-eyed dumbass … grrr … " She said , while squeezing her hand even harder . She was squeezing it so hard , her nails left marks and she hurt herself . But she didn't care … She even didn't feel the pain . The only thing she could feel was the anger , anger because of Gippal .

More stomping with her foots then walking , she thought about today . She was working as normal , digging up machina , fixing machina , here and there a chit-chat … like I said the usual stuff . But yeah , there's a catch … Gippal showed up …

" Shouldn't you be working , Cid's girl ? " He asked with a smirk .

Rikku rolled her eyes " What do you think I'm doing ? " She rubbed over the machina she was working on .

" Messing with that thing ? "

" Excuse me ? " She asked loud . The girl stood up and walked over to Gippal " What did you say ? " She looked him mad in the eye .

" You don't see that you installed the wrong supplies ? " He replied , not even a little scared of Rikku's glaring " Please , even some brainless monkey would know that .."

" You've got some nerve ! " she poked him on the chest " With that bot is everything fine , humph !"

" If you say so , little girl …"

Rikku's eyes widened " Oh ! " She started to boil …She hated it when someone gave comment and certainly from Gippal . " Stop calling me little ! " She shouted .

" But you are little .. "

" WHAT ! Am not ! " She stick out her tongue to Gippal , who suddenly looked more taller .

" See ? Only a 'little' girl would stick her tongue out . "

" I .. I .. I .." Rikku was a little speechless . He was right you know . And she also hated it even more when someone was right , and she wasn't .

" Should I help you a little bit , little girl ? " He asked , now smiling widely .. Just seeing her getting so mad , self – satisfied him .

" I don't need your help ! " She bit to Gippal . After that she turned away …

The boy raised up his shoulders , like he didn't care . " Then not … Well I better get going . "

" Yeah , you should do that . " Rikku mumbled . She didn't gave him a look . She only rubbed over the machina , she was trying to fix . The thing looked fine by her .

" Bye Bye , keep practicing and maybe within a few years you will become as good as me … Cid's girl ! " With quick steps he walked off .

Rikku couldn't believe it , her boilingpoint was reached . " That's enough ! " She yelled angrily . " Who does he think he is ? " Rikku stood up , smacked her orange workgloves on the ground and then stomped the machine , that fell into pieces . " Piece of junk …"

Other people looked astonished to the girl that went mad . Furious she left the room , glaring angrily to the people that looked at her and walked out the temple . She didn't came her to get comment , so she left …

You now get why she's mad ?

Rikku still had frowned her eyebrows and looked to the ground while she was walking ( stomping) . She was with her mind somewhere else ; that's why she didn't notice the pale in front of her .

**DOING**

One moment she saw nothing and the other she saw stars , circling around her head .

She twitched her eyes a few times , she was in shock … It all went so fast , that she didn't realised she ran into a pale , and fell . Rikku first felt the ground and then the pain .

" Auww … " She rubbed over her head , and already she could feel a nice bump . " CRAP ! " Cursing aboutthe bump on her head, she stood up . The anger she felt inside was too much for this girl . It took control over her .

" Aaaa .. stupid pale !" Now she went berserk . Rikku lifted her right foot and then kicked the pale as hard as she could .

**BOING**

Suddenly her eyes widened , and she swallowed the words back that she wanted to say .

" AAAAAAAAAWWWWW ! "

Rikku grabbed her foot , and jumped up and down on one leg . Her toe hurt like hell , like it was broken into pieces .. she felt her heart beating it .

" Poopie , that hurts . " She mumbled , fighting against the tears in her eyes .

Was it Friday the thirteenth or something ? 'Cause everything that possibly could go wrong , did .

After massaging her toe a little , she stopped jumping . " C'mon Rikku .. just relax …" She said to her own . The girl closed her eyes and breathed some fresh air in . After that she softly breathed out . It sure helped .. A weak smile appeared on her face . The anger inside took away , and she gain her control back . " Phew …"

Rikku opened her emerald green eyes . A bright shining sun shined in her eyes . Smiling she tried to cover the sun with her hands .

The air waved smoothly trough her blond hair . She loved it when the wind carried her hair . It gave her the feeling she was free .. free like a bird . Free to fly away , to spread her wings .

" Better get going …" She whispered after a couple of minutes of enjoying the wind .

She began to "walk" further .

Tough her anger was gone , she still was a little mad on Gippal . She wanted to pay back Gippal . She wanted revenge … Sweet revenge … Rikku smirked when plan went trough her mind . " Gippy , get ready ! 'Cause I'll show that this girl isn't little ! "

…

The big , yellow orange sun was sinking into the ground , and it was also getting colder but it was okay .. 'Cause finally she was at the sphere .

Rikku closed her eyes and with the tips of her fingers she touched it …

" Yunie ! " She shouted , expecting to be in the Celsius but she didn't hear the motor of the celsius , that was running nor she smelled the nice smell of the brandnew paint… Rikku opened her eyes .

" What the … " Rikku looked around , she was still standing on the same spot as before . Rikku frowned her eyebrows , what was wrong ? She bended over again to the blue sphere , that didn't work .

" Euhmmm …"Scratching the back of her head , she examined the ball . " Strange … I don't see anything wrong …"

If it was broken , she would have seen it … But there was nothing , not even a scratch . It supposed to work , but it didn't . She shook her head as she felt the anger return . Why does that thing just have to break down today ? Typical …

" C'mon work ! " She touched it again , hoping that the sphere would work . Nope … Nothing ..

The anger in her mind slowly took over again …

" Work stupid ball ! " Instead of touching it , she slammed it . Guess she slammed it a little bit too hard causea 'klingeling' noise followed.

" Whoopsie … " Rikku said , smiling sheepishly at the "sphere" … It no more was a beautiful round ball . It was a half ball .

"_Great Rikku , just great …Now you can walk even more …" _The little voice in her head said.

" Ooh Well … At least it's not raining …" Rikku began to walk further to another sphere .

* * *

The first chapter , yaaaaay ! pls read en review , already thank you :) 

XXX GUNKBABE


End file.
